gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom
The MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom is an upgraded variant of the MS-07B Gouf that was introduced shortly after the MS-09B Dom. It first appeared in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the deployment of the Gouf, its limited combat versatility became evident with its design concept of emphasis on hand-to-hand combat. Numerous disadvantages surfaced during operation on the battlefield, such as lack of flexibility due to the Gouf's fixed armament. The Gouf would be completely redesigned as the MS-07B-3, which was an improvement over the original. The Gouf Custom was designed with improved close quarters shooting and detachable weapons. It was designed primarily for ace pilots preferring a lighter mobile suit that could leap and jump as opposed to the heavy, yet effective MS-09B Dom. The Gouf Custom featured multiple changes to the MS-07B, including the elimination of the awkward five finger 75mm machine guns, replacing it with a normal manipulator and a wrist mounted 3-barrel 35mm Machine gun. The coil-like heat rod is replaced with a magnetic grappler wire that connects and disables an enemy with an electric charge rather than damaging them. The grappler wire could also be used as a repelling line that could slow or even halt the descent of a falling Gouf in the right conditions. The shield of the Gouf was modified so that it not only stored the Gouf's heat sword but is also capable of carrying a 75mm gatling gun, greatly enhancing the mobile suit's fire power. Armaments ;*Heat Wire :The original Gouf's thick tentacle heat rod, somewhat limited in length, was replaced with a magnetic grappler mounted on a thin cable, allowing the right forearm to store a much greater length of heat wire and giving the weapon a much greater reach. The heat wire can release an electric charge to disable an enemy mobile suit, and in the hands of highly-skilled pilots, it can be utilized for hanging onto buildings or enemy units to buy time for Gouf Custom to launch surprise attacks. The weapon is also known as heat rod (anchor type). ;*3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun :The original Gouf's 5-fingered machine gun left hand was replaced by a normal manipulator hand, and instead a removable 3-barrel 35mm machine gun could be mounted on the left forearm. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate, and is magazine-fed with better ammunition capacity. The gun has a special mount in the rear to hold the Gatling shield. ;*Gatling Shield :The Gatling shield is combination of a Gatling gun with a modified MS-07B Gouf shield, and grants both offensive and defensive power in one single weapon. The shield also stores the Gouf Custom's heat sword, and can be mounted directly on the left forearm or on top of the 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun. :;*75mm Gatling Gun ::The 75mm Gatling gun featured a cyclic, 6-barrel design which facilitated cooling and synchronized the firing-reloading sequence. This configuration allowed higher rates of fire to be achieved without the barrel overheating. The Gatling gun's concentrated shots and high penetration power could easily destroy Federation's mobile suits, such as RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type. The 75mm Gatling gun was drum-and-belt fed, with the entire set being welded onto a specially-designed frame to be mounted onto Gouf Custom's shield. It was fired via a hand-held trigger which was controlled via a normal MS manipulator. The Gatling gun can be ejected from the Gatling shield if its ammunition was depleted, or whenever its weight proved to be a hindrance when its pilot needed speed and maneuverability. :;*Heat Sword Type D III ::Like the original Gouf, the Gouf Custom's primary melee weapon is a heat sword, a sword-like weapon with a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase its cutting capacity. Compared to the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword has a longer reach, allowing for a greater range of attack. While the original Gouf uses a Type-βIV model heat sword, the Gouf Custom uses a Type D III model instead and it is stored under the Gatling Shield, with the handle sticking out from the top. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*90mm Assault Rifle :The Gouf Custom unit piloted by Lou Roher is equipped with a new model 90mm assault rifle, it appears to be an upgrade of the MMP-80 90mm machine gun. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :The Gouf Custom unit piloted by Manning is equipped with a 3-tube Missile Launcher which can be attached to the left forearm for ranged attack. This weapon is similar to the model used by MS-06D Zaku Desert Type and MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon. ;*Heat Knuckle :The customized Gouf Custom piloted by Cpt. Naransolongo Boldbayar is equipped with a pivoted Heat Knuckle on its right forearm. The Heat Knuckle is a compact version of Knuckle Shield used by Zaku II and other Zeon MS. It has three spikes placed on the knuckle plate that rests in front of the manipulator. These spikes make the Heat Knuckle an effective bashing weapon. ;*Heat Mace :Naransolongo Boldbayar's Gouf Custom is armed with Heat Mace, a blunt weapon used for melee combat, it is a type of club with a heavy head to deliver powerful blows. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flare Launcher :The Gouf Custom unit piloted by Norris Packard features a Flare Launcher which is installed at the back of the mobile suit. The flare fired from the launcher is for signalling friendly forces nearby. History The MS-07B Gouf was intended as a counter measure to the newer Federation MS, and to replace the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. While never replacing the J-type Zaku II, it managed to see limited number of units produced. Zeonic eventually cancelled production of the MS-07B when Zimmad's MS-09B Dom was introduced. Despite this, further development of the Gouf continued, producing several experimental units, including flight-capable prototypes. The components of one of these machines, the MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type, was used to develop and create the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. While sharing essentially the similar appearance as MS-07B Gouf, the Gouf Custom had better weapons, better mobility, was lighter overall and thus faster. Unlike the Zaku, which fights well in forests, and the Dom, which fights well on flat plains, the Gouf and Gouf Custom fight best in urban settings. Norris Packard's Gouf Custom easily destroyed three RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Types and damages two RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Types before being killed in battle by Shiro Amada in his RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8. Another two Gouf Customs were assigned to Zeon's Midnight Fenrir Corps at the assault on Jaburo on November 30, U.C. 0079, and later at the defense of the California Base. In The Plot to Assassinate Gihren, A white Gouf Custom, used by the White Rose of the Capital Defense Battalion, was modified to be piloted by the single-armed Lt. Lance Garfield. He single handedly used his unit to defeat a pair of customized assault Rick Doms and squared off evenly against an MS-17 Galbaldy α. He is eventually killed at the conclusion of the duel with both units effectively destroyed in the process, purposely missing the cockpit of his opponent as to entrust the future to a younger generation. Variants ;*MS-07B-3SS Gouf SS Custom :A black Gunpla variant seen in Gundam Build Fighters Honoo, built and pilot by Syouta Soga. It uses a custom sword and is capable of space use. Gallery ms-07b-3.jpg|Gouf Custom as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front Gouf Custom Front.jpg|#3008 MS-07B-3 GOUF CUSTOM (GFF Zeonography) Gouf Custom Rear.jpg|#3008 MS-07B-3 GOUF CUSTOM (GFF Zeonography) Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v3 205.jpg Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v3 204.jpg Gouf_Custom_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Gouf_Custom_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Gouf_Custom_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Ms-07b3-armament.jpg|Grappling weapon, heat wire, and Gatling shield Gatling_Shield.png|Gatling Shield ms-07-heatsaber.jpg|Heat sword Type D III ms-07-machinegun.jpg|3-barrel 35mm machine gun 120mm.gif|120mm Machine Gun Kampfer jaburo.jpeg Goufcustom-calendar012.jpg|Gouf Custom - Mobile Suit Gundam Series Calendar 2012 - Earth gouf custom1.jpg|Gouf Custom (from Gundam Perfect File) Gunpla_HG_GoufCustom_art.jpg|Artwork for 1/144 original High Grade MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom model kit (1998) Ms07B3_p06.jpg|Gouf Custom artwork with Dodai II support aircraft ms07B3_p04.jpg|Front view of Gouf Custom, armed with Gatling Shield and Heat Sword Type D III (from The 08th MS Team OVA) ms07B3_p03.jpg|Rear view of Gouf Custom, showing spare magazines for 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun being stored on rear skirt armor (08MST) Ms07b3_p21_08thMST-OVA_episode10.jpg|Gouf Custom descends from the roof top (08MST) Goufcustomfire 08th.png|Gouf Custom fires 75mm gatling gun while hanging in mid-air with heat wire (08MST) ms07B3_p01.jpg|Gouf Custom aims the 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun (08MST) ms07b3_p12.jpg|Gouf Custom in defensive pose, armed with Heat Sword Type D III and shield (08MST) ms07B3_p02.jpg|Gouf Custom destroys enemy with Heat Sword Type D III (08MST) ms07b3_p13.jpg|Gouf Custom charges at Gundam Ground Type "GM Head" (08MST) ms07B3_p08.jpg|Gouf Custom crippled a Federation's Jet Core Booster fighter bomber with Heat Sword Type D III (08MST) Goufcustomwhip 08th.png|Gouf Custom with launched heat wire (08MST) ms07B3_p10.jpg|Gouf Custom anchors a water cooling tower with heat wire (08MST) ms07B3_p07.jpg|Gouf Custom holding the disabled Gundam Ez8 (08MST) Ms09_p03.jpg|Inside the besieged Zeon secret base in South East Asia, from left - Zaku IIs, Gouf Custom, and Dom (08MST) Ms07b3_p18_BlockingShots_MSIGLOO2-GravityFront_eipsode3.jpg|Gouf Custom arms with Heat Sword and Shield (from MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front OVA) Ms07b3_p19_TorsoCloseUp_MSIGLOO2-GravityFront_eipsode3.jpg|Gouf Custom: torso close-up (The Gravity Front) Gundam Love Phantom (Episode 23) 01.jpg Games Ms07b3_p17_GundamWar.jpg|Gouf Custom as featured in Gundam War card game ms07b3_p20_GundamWar.jpg|Gouf Custom (Norris Packard Unit) as featured in Gundam War card game ms07B3_p09.jpg|Gouf Custom as featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms07b3_p15_GundamConquest.jpg|Gouf Custom as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game. Ms07b3_p16_GundamCrossWar.jpg|Gouf Custom as featured in Gundam Cross War card game ms07b3_p11.jpg|Gouf Custom as featured in Gundam Duel Company MS-07B-3_Gouf_Custom.jpg|SD Gouf Custom as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga 5646734GF4.jpg|Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Gouf-white-rose.jpg|Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) Filius Stream and Gouf Custom (White Rose).JPG|Filius Stream (bottom left) glacing at the Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) 1ff102830761.jpg|Gouf Custom (Naransolongo Boldbayar Custom; left) as seen in Zeon MS Boys: The War of Independence ms07b3_p22_SilverWolf_MSBoys.jpg|Gouf Custom (Naransolongo Boldbayar Custom; center) armed with Mace as seen in Zeon MS Boys: The War of Independence Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v4 122.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute Gunpla Gunpla_HG_GoufCustom_box.jpg|1/144 High Grade Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (1998): box cover Hguc-ms-07b3.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (2010): box cover Mg-ms-07b3.jpg|1/100 MG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (2001): box cover Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS07B3_MSIgloo2_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/100 MG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom Igloo 2 Image Color Ver. (2009): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS07B3_ClearParts_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/100 MG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (Gunpla 30th Anniversary Ver.; 2010): box cover SDGG-32-GoufCustom.jpg|SDGG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (2000): box art MS-07B-35S Gouf SS Custom 3.png|GBF-Honoo Gouf SS Custom Gundam Build Fighters Hondo 02 .png|Gouf vs Zeta Gundam in GBF-Honoo (Hobby Japan) Gundam Build Fighters Hondo 02.1 .png|Gouf SS Custom about to finish Zeta Gundam in GBF-Honoo (Hobby Japan) Action Figures MSiA_ms07b3_dodaiII_p00_USA_original_front.jpg|Mobile Suit In Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom & Dodai II" double set (North American release; 2003): package front view MSiA_ms07b3_dodaiII_p01_USA_original_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA) "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom & Dodai II" double set (North American release; 2003): package rear view MSiA_ms07b3_p01_Asia_original.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" (Asian release; 2003): package front view MSiA_ms07b3_p02_Asia_reissue.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" (Asian re-issue with MS data card; 2006): package front view HCMPro_m07b3_p01.jpg|1/200 High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" (2008): package front view RobotDamashii_ms07b3_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" (2011): package front view Zeonography_3008_GCustom_box-front.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" (2005): package front cover Zeonography_3008_GCustom_box-back.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" (2005): package back cover Zeonography_3008_GoufCus-Efreet_p02.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" (2005): sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-08TX Efreet action figure (right) Notes & Trivia *The Gouf Custom is one of two Zeon mobile weapons, that had its cockpit modified to be piloted by someone with one arm, the other being the MA-06 Val Walo. *The blade of Heat Sword Type D III did not change color or glow when it was used by Norris Packard's Gouf Custom and Zhukov's MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type. It was speculated that the sword's blade could be super-heated without any change in color or glowing, or that Norris/Zhukov preferred to not switch on the heating mechanism. However, the real reason is still unknown. **On a related note, when Norris' Gouf Custom battled Shiro Amada's RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8, the Heat Sword only crippled the Gundam Ez8's arm without slicing it. No proper explanation for this was provided. References External Links *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom on MAHQ.net ja:MS-07B-3 グフ・カスタム